


That "Tsuna and Hibari's Chat Log" Fic

by Ocearna



Series: Overcast Universe [3]
Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Gen, I Don't Even Know, chat conversations
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-14
Updated: 2020-04-14
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:06:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23647417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ocearna/pseuds/Ocearna
Summary: The chat conversations that happen between Tsuna and Hibari during Overcast Skies.
Series: Overcast Universe [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1702087
Comments: 33
Kudos: 376





	That "Tsuna and Hibari's Chat Log" Fic

**Author's Note:**

> I actually have no idea what my brain is doing anymore. this sounded like a fun experiment so I ran with it and now this exists. I blame @DearCat and @Master_Torch_Master and @S. :P I'm really, really hoping this will actually only be one chapter, despite how my brain seems to want to turn everything into multiple chapters these days >_<
> 
> also, you can't convince me that this isn't how Tsuna types :P

**Hibari [9:02 PM]**

Trouble?

**Tsuna [9:05 PM]**

how do you know these things?? (O_O;)

nope, it’s fine!

mum hired a live-in tutor and he wanted to stay in my room

**Hibari [9:12 PM]**

I can send Tetsuya

**Tsuna [9:13 PM]**

don’t worry! I convinced him to leave (*¯︶¯*)

he’s going to stay in the spare bedroom instead

* * *

**Hibari [10:17 PM]**

The thieving herbivores have been dealt with

**Tsuna [10:21 PM]**

the ones who were lurking around the supermarket?

**Hibari [10:22 PM]**

Yes

**Tsuna [10:23 PM]**

yay! ＼(＾▽＾)／

* * *

**Hibari [7:46 AM]**

Transfer student joining your class today

**Tsuna [8:22 AM]**

thanks!

* * *

**Hibari [12:58 PM]**

Trouble? 

I heard explosions

Omnivore?

**Hibari [1:11 PM]**

Tsunayoshi?

**Tsuna [1:19 PM]**

sorry! the transfer student is a friend of my tutor’s apparently

he didn’t like me but we fought and now he’s following me everywhere???

he’s like a puppy (・_・;)

**Hibari [1:21 PM]**

Fought??

**Tsuna [1:22 PM]**

it’s a long story! 

I’m not hurt, I promise! (*＾▽＾*)

he did damage the school though

**Hibari [1:24 PM]**

Where?

**Tsuna [1:28 PM]**

around the side, by the tree I like

**Hibari [1:31 PM]**

Tetsuya will get it fixed

**Tsuna [1:32 PM]**

thank you!!! <(_ _)>

* * *

**Hibari [7:09 AM]**

Trouble at the markets

**Hibari [7:22 AM]**

Just an argument between vendors. Tetsuya handled it

Has the transfer student been punished?

**Tsuna [8:21 AM]**

yay! no problems?

sort of? I asked him to do something and I think he took it way too seriously (ノ*°▽°*)

it’s enough unless he does it again

**Hibari [8:22 AM]**

No harm or damage

The herbivores seemed happy

**Tsuna [8:24 AM]**

good to hear! ＼(*＾▽＾*)／

**Author's Note:**

> yes I'm implying that tetsuya regularly reads/is read Kyoya's messages
> 
> for some reason, despite calling Tsuna "Tsuna" I can't see anyone calling Hibari "Kyoya" without something miraculous happening... or maybe this is just Tsuna's phone, who knows :P


End file.
